


A Toss for Edinburgh

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Friendship, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens), Tossing, Wine, head - Freeform, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley doesn't want to ride a horse, wagers with Aziraphale. Aziraphale knows alternate meanings for their banter.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 253





	A Toss for Edinburgh

“Toss you for Edinburgh.”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley’s hand came up between them, his fingers twisted together barely holding a coin. He remembered what it feels like when Crowley uses his fingers like that on him, and was momentarily fixed on them before breaking his stare to look up at the demon’s face. Crowley was still swaying back and forth, not smiling, treating this seriously. His eyebrows came together a moment later as he looked away and tried to find words. Wondering if Crowley knew … He couldn’t, not if he wasn’t smirking. 

Aziraphale had been spending a lot of time near the theatre, had been listening to all the new turns of phrase the actors were using, thinking themselves clever to be able to openly discuss intimate and naughty things. He had overheard Burbage using the term just the prior night, that he had given a toss off for some mead after rehearsals, cheaper and easier than carrying coins. One of the others had asked why not head, and he had replied that if someone wanted him to eat their meat pie, they’d owe him a real meat pie afterwards. They’d all laughed uproariously at that. Aziraphale hadn’t been sure what they meant, but after listening a bit longer, he understood the terms. 

“ _Toss you for Edinburgh._ ” It echoed in Aziraphale’s mind as he got himself together. He’d definitely be interested in that, he’d take Crowley giving him a toss in exchange for having to ride a horse. He tested Crowley, maybe he could counter, see if Crowley knew what it meant. “Fine, heads?”

Crowley flipped the coin and he watched its flight and landing, realizing that Crowley truly had no idea what those terms meant. He lost the coin flip and got a grumpy feeling realizing now it’d likely be weeks before he could educate him, what with the whole Edinburgh business. Crowley would likely be gone as soon as he left the theatre. 

“It’d take a miracle to get anyone to come and see Hamlet.” Aziraphale looked to Crowley hopefully, seeing an opportunity. If he would do it, not only would it help Shakespeare, who Aziraphale admired very much, but it meant he’d have to stay in the area for a bit. Probably not past nightfall, though. Crowley agreed and Aziraphale smiled with happiness, already beginning to plan as Crowley left. He’d have to follow quickly, but it wouldn’t do to seem too eager, so he turned his attention back to the stage as long as he could before making his way out. 

The angel followed the buzzing rumors of Shakespeare’s amazing new production to find Crowley buying a couple bottles of wine. The demon turned slightly, giving a questioning look as he picked up his purchase. 

“I’ll be traveling at first light. Wouldn’t mind relaxing a bit before I leave, if you don’t have prior obligations?”

Crowley shook his head. “Nope, I’ve got a room if you want to come for a drink?”

“Delightful, my dear boy, lead on.”

~~~~~

The two man-shaped beings were halfway through the second bottle when Aziraphale finally said something. 

“You know, Crowley? The actors have such wonderful new terms these days. You rather reminded me of one of them earlier, was hoping to teach you about it?”

“Oh, s’at right? Well, teach me, Angel.”

“Splendid! You see, earlier, you said to toss for Edinburgh, and I was thinking it would be a bit different.” 

Crowley crunched his eyebrows. “Different? How? Different coin? Actually throwing you across the theatre?”

“Of course not. Rather a contest, and whoever lost, would have to go.”

“Isn’t that what we did? You lost the toss?”

Aziraphale smirked, for once more knowledgeable than his ‘not friend’. He came closer and reached for Crowley’s laces. “You see, the phrase tossing, does mean, well in the crudest terms, pleasuring someone with the hands. So, you can ‘toss off’ yourself, or ‘be tossed’, if I am conjugating that correctly.”

Crowley sputtered as he listened to Aziraphale, and watched as his clothing was methodically loosened, but held still, allowing the angel to continue. “Wait, you wot?! You thought we’d just … do that … and what, how would we win?”

“Well, If it were to be a contest, I’d assume we’d be, well, tossing, each other, and whoever finished first, lost.” He finished getting Crowley as bare as he could, smiling when he finally had access to his handsome cock. “So, what do you say, my dear … toss you for Edinburgh?”

“And give you a second chance to put me on a horse?” Crowley was fighting an inner battle between really wanting Aziraphale’s hands on him, and desperately not wanting to be on a horse. 

“No, of course not. I’ve already lost the coin flip, this could be, well, we could call it a test run for next time.” He was smiling at Crowley, but still completely buttoned up, as the demon’s cock stood free. 

“Yeah, alright.” He reached for Aziraphale’s clothing and brought them to even as the angel beamed at him. He gently pushed Aziraphale onto the bedroll and laid down next to him, propped up on his elbow before asking, “Any rules?”

“Well, I should think hands on each other’s, yes, just there, nowhere else.” Crowley had trailed a finger down Aziraphale’s length and over the middle of his sac as he spoke. Aziraphale reached out in turn, not wanting to give the demon an advantage. 

“Right, fair enough. Let’s go then.” He circled his fingers around Aziraphale’s shaft, ghosting over him, barely touching. Crowley grinned as he heard the angel’s breath hitch, before feeling a warm hand grip his own cock. He groaned as Aziraphale began giving short, quick squeezes. He continued only grazing over Aziraphale’s skin. 

The angel and demon were looking nowhere except each other’s eyes, which felt more intimate than what their hands were doing. Crowley leaned forward just enough to flick his tongue, almost touching Aziraphale’s lips, earning a slow exhale of his name against his lips. He felt a small twitch, Aziraphale’s cock seeking more friction, but he continued his maddening pace. The demon flicked his tongue again, this time catching on Aziraphale’s lower lip and then tracing the point of his upper lip before withdrawing. 

Aziraphale whined at Crowley’s actions. He thought he’d have the upper hand, as it were, but he should have known better. Crowley was much better at taking him apart. He brought his hand up, giving his palm a few licks, before reaching back down to begin stroking Crowley in earnest. He enjoyed watching the demon’s eyes follow the movement of his hand and tongue, before refocusing on his eyes. The demon was hardly touching him but his nerve endings were alight, reaching for contact. 

“D’you know how often I think about this? Trying to decide if a Temptation is worth seeking you out again so soon? Hard to walk away from you, knowing what you feel like under me.” Crowley flicked his tongue again, this time tasting just inside Aziraphale’s lips. “Knowing what your mouth feels like, tastes like. I have to work at keeping my face from showing what I want. I’d bend you over in the Globe’s gallery, put you on your knees on the stage. Show everyone what real performace art is.”

Aziraphale wanted desperately to look away, but the demon’s yellow eyes were captivating, hypnotic. He was getting loud, he knew, his breath hitching. “Crowley, I’d seek you out every day, have you every night if I could. My delicious demon. Do you think of it, truly, as often as I do? How happy I’d be to ignore my responsibilities to keep your bed warm? Hold you in my hand, my mouth as you wrote your reports?” He felt a pulse in his hand, large beads of precome appearing at his admission, Crowley’s lips pulling back and his jaw clenching in a hiss. Aziraphale reveled in the effect he had on the demon, the soft skin in his hand; it was almost as exciting on its own as feeling Crowley’s ministrations.

The demon reined himself back, feeling how close he was to the edge. The idea of having the angel at his whim was heady, his hedonistic angel testing him to the limit. Falling asleep after coming deep inside his angel’s body and waking up feeling his mouth humming around his cock … he groaned deep in his chest thinking about the possibilities … maybe someday he’d have that opportunity. Crowley reached his tongue fully now, silencing the angel with his kiss, tickling the roof of his mouth as his grip tightened. 

Aziraphale felt himself emit a uncharacteristic growl as his cock let loose a surprising amount of slick precome. Crowley used it to suddenly slick his way to tight strokes. Base to tip and back again, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but start to buck his hips into it. His own hand stuttered in its work, he didn’t even notice that he’d stopped moving until Crowley chuckled into his mouth. He knew he’d lost when Crowley added a small twist near the head, and he gave up, gripping Crowley’s loosened clothing and eagerly tangling his tongue with the demon’s.

“That’s it, you knew you wouldn’t win, was this just a way to get your hands on me? All you had to do was ask, Angel … go ahead, lose for me … “ Crowley was whispering against Aziraphale’s lips.

The angel whimpered Crowley’s name, shuddering through his orgasm. The demon gentled his strokes, drawing out Aziraphale’s pleasure until he started pulling his hips away with a whine. Aziraphale rolled to his back, catching his breath with a small smile. “You … cheated.”

“I didn’t. You said hands on bits, nowhere else. My hand stayed put. You said nothing about my voice, lips, or tongue. Your fault for not setting out stricter rules.” The demon smirked and began stroking himself with a few drops of the angel’s come as Aziraphale recovered. 

Aziraphale looked over and let out another whimper, watching for a moment before remembering that he had called heads earlier. He smirked as he sat up a bit, moving into better position. “Hands off, my dear, I believe _I_ called heads.”

Crowley had enough time to start to ask what Aziraphale meant before the angel closed his lips over the head of his cock with a sound that vibrated through his pelvis. “Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?” He twined his fingers into blonde curls, just holding on as the angel took control. “What would I be getting if you’d called tails, then?” He chuckled as Aziraphale groaned around him, long wet strokes up and down, his tongue swiping back and forth along the underside. He looked down, meeting his angel’s clear eyes. They watched each other with lust clouded eyes. “Angel, so good at this, perfect, made for my cock in your mouth, aren’t you? Did so well earlier, coming now … “ His fingers tightened as his hips thrust up, shallowly into Aziraphale’s mouth as he sucked his cheeks in and swallowed as Crowley released onto his tongue. 

The demon’s hips dropped back to the bed and his fingers carded through the angel’s soft hair as he delicately licked him clean and dry. “My angel, come up here.” He pulled and Aziraphale made his way up Crowley’s body, kissing and licking the skin he could see before he was pulled to Crowley’s lips. “I definitely enjoyed this … I may never carry coins again.”

The angel laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t argue to a more … interesting method of deciding who goes and who stays.”

Crowley smoothed his hands down Aziraphale’s back, over his buttocks, to his thighs. He squeezed him and thrust his hips up, their cocks rubbing together. Aziraphale groaned and pushed his hips down against him. 

“No more now, but I’ll be here for a fortnight. Takes about three days up to Edinburgh, three days back. If you can make quick work of the Temptations, Blessings and your minor Miracle, well … “

The angel’s eyes darkened, the pupils widening with desire, his lips parting. He pushed forward, kissing the demon fiercely, closing his fingers in his hair. Crowley’s hands gripped Aziraphale’s thighs tighter, pushing their hips together again, tangling their tongues together. 

Aziraphale slid out of bed and began putting himself back together as Crowley watched, amused. “I was planning on leaving in the morning, but now is just as good a time as any, and I am sure I’ll find stations to trade for fresh horses along the way, clergy do get such special treatment depending on where you go. No need for sleep, no rest for the good, as I said.” He looked up at Crowley, having finished straightening his clothing, suddenly unsure. “You promise you’ll be here?”

“I’d say on my honor, but you know I have very little of that … so I’ll say, on your honor, I’ll be here.”

Blue eyes softened and the skin around them crinkled in a smile. Soft lips were brought together in a kiss, their push and pull well practiced by now. “Good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the thirsties at the FB NSFW Party Room. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the food and drink that keep me inspired, thank you for feeding this writer :)


End file.
